


The First Trevor

by Jetainia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Trevor was a boy, then a toad, then a boy. The other Trevor was just a toad.





	The First Trevor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of the Amalgamation but it annoyed me that it was a separate work on FFn and not here on AO3.  
> Prompt: "I'll turn you into a toad."

Neville Longbottom was a sweet boy, quiet and tended to fade into the background if he could. His grandmother was the opposite, she was a stern and fierce lady, no one dared mess with her. Unfortunately, that didn’t extend to Neville and he often found himself being teased when he went to Diagon Alley or walked to the park near the Longbottom House.

One boy in particular enjoyed teasing Neville, calling him names and pushing him off swings whenever they encountered each other. It just so happened that this boy, Trevor, came upon Neville in a rather volatile mood. The eight-year-old had just been dropped out of a window by his great uncle Algie and the family had celebrated the fact as it finally proved that Neville had magic and was not a squib as they had feared.

“What’cha doin’ Smellybottom?” Trevor asked snidely as he approached the swings.

“Leave me alone, Trevor.”

“Oh, I don’t think so. See, you’re sitting on my swing.”

“I said leave me alone!”

“Or what?”

Neville paused, trying to think of a good threat, “Or I’ll turn you into a toad!”

Trevor laughed at that, who did Neville think he was? It wasn’t as if magic was real, therefore that threat wasn’t really a threat, “That’s not a very good threat idiot.” He advanced on Neville and the pudgy boy gave a slight squeak, scrambling off the swing and backwards.

Suddenly there was a sharp pop and Trevor was gone. In his place was a toad, a giant, fat toad but a toad nonetheless. Neville stared at it as it croaked angrily at him before seeming to realise where it was and hopping fearfully away.

“No, Trevor! Trevor, come back! I’ll take you to Grandma, she can fix you!”

Trevor didn’t listen, just kept hopping away only to rise up in the air and zoom into the hand of one disapproving Augusta Longbottom. “What is the meaning of this, Neville?”

Neville shuffled his feet, “I didn’t mean to, it just happened.”

“Well, we’ll fix this boy up and then you are going straight home. We don’t do magic where the muggles can see us, don’t you remember the Statute of Secrecy you silly boy?”

“Yes Grandma.”

Neville never saw Trevor again after that but he did get another toad. He called it Trevor, as it always seemed to be escaping him, and looked after it well. Trevor the toad served as Neville’s reminder that you do not perform magic where a muggle could see it. And that he had once turned a human into a toad when he was eight years old.


End file.
